Toys are tools that combat boredom in individuals. Good toys may also spur imagination and thought. One of the most common scenarios in which someone may become bored is during a long trip. While passenger boredom may strike any age, it is most recognized as occurring with children. Often, parents will receive the plaintive whines of their children, asking “are we there yet?” or other questions or statements. In these cases, having a distraction has proven a boon for parents. Unfortunately, the most common distraction in these times is the rear seat entertainment system—so parents are essentially pacifying their kids with television. While there are many shows which may have some redeeming educational benefit, the fact remains that television is a passive activity, both physically and mentally.
Toys have been made for use during travel. However, these toys tend to be three-dimensional and are often suspended inside the vehicle cabin, or in some cases even outside of it. Having a three-dimensional toy inside the cabin can block the driver's rear view. When outside the cabin, there is inherent risk of loss or injury or damage to the toy or to another vehicle, pedestrian, rider, etc. What is needed then, is a toy which will encourage the use of imagination while not creating a distraction or hazard.
The present invention is a toy utilizing a flat printed placard. The placard may have any image printed thereon, but the most effective would be a vehicle befitting the environment of travel. The toy then is positioned against a window by the passenger. The passenger may then imagine interactions of the printed image on the placard with the changing scenery about the vehicle.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the travel of the present invention allows for compact yet effective play by a passenger while also minimizing driver distraction.